Its Possible?
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Konoha ikut dalam perang terakhir karena Madara dan Orochimaru bergabung bersama Voldemort/ its possible?


**Its Possible?**

**Naruto X Harry Potter**

**Naruto belong to Masashi K**

**Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

**Story Belong to Me**

**Standar Warning **

**Chap 1 : Prolog**

**..**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**Naruto dkk : 17 tahun**

**Harry dkk : 17 tahun**

**Ginny, Luna : 16 tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 Tahun**

**Itachi : 20 Tahun**

**..**

**..**

**..**

.

.

Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju kamar kebutuhan. Disana sedang diadakan rapat besar-besaran anggota DA. Draco Malfoy telah lama menjadi mata-mata bagi DA. Pihak Voldemort sendiri percaya bahwa Draco adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka, namun kenyataan tak seperti yang mereka kira.

Draco Malfoy mendapat pelajaran khusus dari Proffesor Snape untuk menutup pikirannya dengan sangat baik. Dia sudah sampai di depan kamar kebutuhan dan dengan mudahnya dapat masuk kesana.

"Dengar, kita semua harus lebih waspada" itu suara Harry. Disana tampak sudah banyak aggota DA yang berkumpul, malah sepertinya Draco-lah yang terakhir.

"Nah, Itu Draco. Apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini?" Tanya Harry. Draco sedikit berdeham

"Sepertinya Voldemort memiliki rekan kerja baru" Ujar Draco dengan tenang meskipun Harry dan kawan-kawan menunjukan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Oke, kurasa ini memang membingungkan tapi rekan kerjanya yang baru bukanlah manusia biasa"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione lah yang bersuara

"Dia Ninja, berasal dari Negri Ninja. Aku pikir ini awalnya memang tak masuk akal, tapi aku sudah melihatnya sendiri semalam" Draco memang semalam meninggalkan Hogwarts meskipun alasannya adalah menjenguk ibunya yang sakit.

"Ninja?" Cho Chang tampak tak mengerti, ia baru saja mendengar apa itu Ninja

"Ya, mereka manusia dengan kemampuan khusus. Bukan seperti sihir yang keluar dari tongkat ataupun apa. Mereka menguasainya dalam diri mereka"

"_Bloody Hell_! Kurasa dia sudah gila" Ron histeris ia tampak sedikit frustasi mendengarnya.

"Ya, kurasa memang begitu" Harry sedikit lemas juga mendengarnya. Beban di pundaknya terasa semakin berat dengan kenyataan barusan.

"Apa kau melihat orangnya?" Tanya Ginny.

"Ya. Ada yang seperti dirinya, bersahabat dengan ular, _Cih! _Namanya Orochimaru. Ada juga yang memiliki bentuk rambut aneh, kalau tak salah namanya Madara" semua tampak berfikir, darimana Voldemort menemukan Ninja seperti itu.

"Aku harus memberitahu Dumbledore" Ujar Harry tiba-tiba

"Kurasa dia sudah tau dari Proffesor Snape" Draco memandang Harry.

"Kita hanya tinggal tunggu perintah saja. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi perang yang hebat" Luna berbicara dengan tenang. Dari semua yang ada disana, Luna lah yang tampak paling tenang.

Ini tahun ke tujuh Harry, ia sudah berkelana enam bulan untuk mencari Horcux, tapi baru tiga Horcux yang ia dapatkan. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Hogwarts dan tinggal di Kamar Kebutuhan. Bagaimana pun akan tampak sangat mencurigakan apabila ia kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Ron dan Hermione pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak semua siswa dan guru dapat dipercaya, itulah yang dikatakan Dumbledore padanya saat ia kembali dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Dumbledore berkata untuk melanjutkan pencarian setelah sau bulan mengistirahatkan diri disini.

Selain untuk mengistirahatkan diri, Dumbledore juga mencari petunjuk-petunjuk dimana Horcux itu disembunyikan.

-o-

.

.

.

Konoha sedang gempar. Ada kabar burung yang mengatakan jika Orochimaru dan Madara ikut serta dalam perang penyihir dan membantu posisi yang seharusnya dikalahkan.

Tsunade tampak menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia juga turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Ia sudah menghubungi Kakashi untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Dan benar saja, berita itu tak hanya kabar burung semata. Berita itu benar adanya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, ini bukanlah masalah yang mudah. Bagaimana pun Dumbledore banyak membantu dimasa lalu dalam hal menmbangun desa dengan sihirnya. Dumbledore memang penyihir yang suka sekali berkelana dan akhirnya sampai ke Konoha.

"Kakashi, laksanakan tugasku semalam" Ujar Tsunade dan Kakashi pun pergi.

-o-

.

.

.

"Draco!" Suara Ginny terdengar memanggil Draco yang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Draco akan menunggunya di depan pintu kamar kebutuhan. Tapi kali ini mengapa Draco meninggalkannya?

"Ada apa?" Draco menghentikan lakngkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Ginny. Ginny hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa keperluannya dengan Draco.

"Merindukanku, hm?" Goda Draco

"Jangan harap!" Ginny lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Draco. Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ginny seperti itu. Ia segera saja berjalan cepat, berusaha mengejar Ginny.

"Jadi?" Hermione memecah lamunan Harry yang tadi memperhatikan Ginny dan Draco.

"Apa?" Harry tak mengerti

"Apa yang kau rasakan melihat Ginny sedekat itu dengan Draco?" Hermione tau Harry merasakan satu perasaan sesak tak terkira melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Kami sudah putus" Bukan itu jawaban yang tepat Harry. Hermione hanya menghela nafas melihat Harry seperti itu. Mungkin ini sedikit sentilan dari Tuhan, mengingat dahulu Harry membiarkan Ginny menunggu dirinya sangat lama.

-o-

.

.

.

Diruangan Tsunade kini ada Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Neji, Itachi dan Tenten. Kakashi juga tampak ada disana

"Ada apa _Baachan_?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalian akan ku kirim ke sebuah sekolah sihir, namanya Hogwarts" yang ada disana tampak kaget kecuali Naruto

"Sihir? Waaaah akan sangat menyenangkan" Naruto berkata dengan riangnya yang justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Misi?" Itachi bertanya. Kakak Sasuke yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda dari merekalah yang berbicara.

"Tepat sekali" Tsunade berujar

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Itachi bertanya. Ia merasa aneh. Hanya ia seorang diri yang tidak berasal dari angkatan mereka

"Kau akan menjaga mereka disana" Tsunade kembali mengeluarkan suara dan memandang Itachi disertai senyum jahilnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura lah kali ini yang bertanya.

Mereka akan mendapatkan misi menuju sebuah sekolah sihir yang cukup aneh kedengarannya di telinga mereka. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma dan Itachi bertugas menjaga mereka disana.

Angkatan Naruto bertugas untuk berbaur bersama DA dan bersama mereka membangkitkan semangat rencana masa muda. Itu semua permintaan Dumbledore karena tak mau terlalu merepotkan Tsunade.

-o-

.

.

.

"Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?" Snape tampak memandang tajam kearah Dumbledore

"Kurasa iya"

"Tapi mereka tetap saja masih remaja sama seperti Harry" Snape kurang setuju dengan keputusan Dumbledore yang memutuskan untuk melibatkan Ninja-ninja remaja dari Konoha.

"Tidak masalah. Aku percaya dan seharusnya kau juga" Dumbledore berujar santai, ia memang percaya pada Konoha, yang berarti ia percaya juga pada para ninja muda.

"Kuharap keputusan kali ini tepat" Snape berujar pelan.

"Kau harus mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Orochimaru dan Madara"

"Hm" Snape keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore.

-o-

.

.

.

"Jadi kita hanya akan tinggal di sebuah kamar? Kamar apa? Kebutuhan? Itu tidak asik, nama kamarnya pun terdengar aneh" Naruto terus saja mengeluarkan segala apapun yang ada di otaknya meskipun yang lain telah tampak tenang dengan ramen mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan berisik, cepat habiskan!" Sakura sudah jengah dengan Naruto yang terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata tak berguna.

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya Naruto-_kun_. kita akan terlalu menarik perhatian jika benar-benar berbaur dengan mereka" Ah, Hinata memang tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian sekitarnya.

"Hinata-_chan_ saja mengerti, tapi kau yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage mengapa tampak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami hal seperti ini!" kali ini Ino lah yang angkat suara.

"Aku selalu salah! Ugh!" Naruto kembali menyantap ramen dihadapannya.

Yang lain hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto. Tak terasa, dua hari lagi mereka akan meninggalkan Konoha dan menempati tempat baru yang terdengar sangat asing di telinga mereka.

"Hinata, ayo pulang" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, kini bersuara. Semua yang ada disana malah justru ikutan merona melihat Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-_sama_, apa saya harus ikut juga?" Neji kali ini bersuara. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugas dan kebiasaannya untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu" Sasuke lah yang menjawab. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa malu.

"_Teme_! Jaga Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto bersuara. Ah bukan, ia berteriak. Neji hanya tersenyum simpul, akhirnya Hinata bisa merasa bahagia meskipun bukan bersama manusia berkepala nanas dihadapannya.

"Padahal dulu Hinata-_chan_ suka padaku kan? Kenapa sekarang pacaran sama _Teme_?" Naruto hanya menggerutu.

"Padahal akan menyenangkan mempunyai dua istri" Dan hantaman keras mendarat di perut Naruto, iu berasal dari Sakura yang mendengar hal-hal melantur dari kekasihnya.

"_ITAAAIIIII_! Aku hanya bercanda"

"_Baka!_"

Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

TBC

Hahaha

Beda banget kan sama versi aslinya?

Mari kita lupakan Sasuke dengan segala penderitaannya

Lupakan Dumbledore dan kematiannya

Lupakan Draco dan kejahatanya

Disini semuanya berbeda, kalian hanya perlu memahami cerita saya jika berbeda dengan aslinya.

Dan saya menyadari ini tak sempurna

Mind to RnR?

.

.

And last.

.

.

See you

.

.

Malfoy1409


End file.
